Hockey love!
by Kikuri6
Summary: Momo is friends with the famous hockey team and captain Toshiro. Momo and her friend Rukia helps out with the planners and stuff. What happen when they get a new teammate that momo starts to have a crush on him... when a old childhood friend come back


ChapterOne: New Teammate!

"Hey have you seen there new team mate yet" Rukia ask looking at the clock

"Not yet we suppose to meet him when we get to the rank" momo answered trying to look for her other shoe in her up and down stairs apartment.

"Oh. Hey are you done yet we said we meet the boys there at 12, but now its 12:15 you need to come on." Rukia yelled.

"Hold on I need to find my other shoe." Momo knew that her little puppy had hid it somewhere in the apartment.

"Is this it?" Rukia asked picking up a shoe that was a little chew up in the back from under the coffee table in the living room.

"That it thanks so much." Momo grabbed the chew up shoe slipping it one. "Cool now we're ready to go." Momo pick up the keys that sat on the counter pulling Rukia along to the door. When they got to the car they rush to the rank that wasn't far from the apartments to find themselves late as usually.

"We are so late." Rukia said getting out the car.

"Well we only 30miutes late it not that bad." Momo hoping her friend Toshiro wasn't mad.

"Hopefully they won't notice." Rukia and momo walk into the entrance to the rank. '_Hopefully_' Momo thought in her head because her childhood hates when she be late. They walked in to the rank number three where they practice at all the time seeing in boys deep into practice. Momo and Rukia sat in the top row watching them play and noticed that they weren't the only ones there.

"I wonder how the fan girl be getting in here" Momo said looking at the bunch of girls down in front row.

"Who knows" Rukia said with annoyance in her voice with them screaming down there. Both girls watch them fan girls scream over them for about an a good 40 min before being broke out at of that trance when Renji walk up to them who was all sweaty.

"Hey Renji." Momo and Rukia said at the same time.

"Hey momo and Rukia so why you way up here" Renji asked sitting down in front of them.

"Well we didn't want to sit down there by your crazy fan club." Rukia still annoyed by all that screaming.

"Hey don't be mad that they love us out there."

"What to love all I see is a bunch of boys who is sweaty and red as a cherry." Rukia explain looking up and down at Renji."See here a good example." Rukia points at Renji making momo giggle.

"Hey I'm only like this because I got slam into the wall today."

"Whatever." Renji eye brow twitched a little.

"Any way momo toshiro wants to see you down there now to talk to you" Renji said.

"What for?" momo asked smiling at him with an innocent look.

"I think you know already." Renji answered giving her smile back.

"Oh yeah Ichigo wants to see you to shrimp." Renji said before walking off before hearing Rukia mouth. Momo looked over to see that Toshiro over there sitting by himself and glanced at Rukia to find her wanting to kill somebody.

"Rukia are you alright?" Momo watches the murder face go away to a peace and calm.

"Yea I just swear Renji get on my nerves. Well I better go see what Ichigo want then good luck with Toshiro." Rukia said in a teasing voice at momo before walking off. Momo already knew what he was going to say about being late but it wasn't her fault that her dog hide her shoe that made her late. Momo got up and walked slowly over to him not noticing the fan club was already surrounding him from every angle of him till she heard their giggling. Momo didn't really know what this feeling was when she seen them surrounding him like that but it felt like jealousies but mostly really annoyed by them so Momo sat two row from where he was. Momo could see him signing autographs for them after he was done the girls ran over to where Rukia and Ichigo was to get his autograph. Momo knew Rukia was pissed off when they got over there.

"You know you was late bed-wetter right" He looked back at her.

"Stop calling me that I don't wet my bed any more." Momo pouted over what he said.

"When you learn how to come on time I stop calling you that." Toshiro got up to sit by her.

"It wasn't my fault it was the dog fault he hide my shoe where I couldn't find it at." Momo said turn the other direction from him to watch the scene with Rukia and Ichigo.

"You know you need stop blaming it on the dog and blame it on yourself" Toshiro said who loves to see her get mad.

"Why do you say it my fault." Momo look dead at toshiro raising her voice.

"Because almost every time you are late you always blamed it on somebody else but yourself."

"I don't blame it on everybody."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't." Momo started getting annoyed with him.

"You do"

"I don't."

"You do"

"I..." Momo cut off when she seen somebody that she haven't seen around here before coming up to talk to Toshiro. Toshiro look to see what see was staring at it.

"Who you staring at is the new member of are team Aizen" Toshiro said catching momo attention.

"Aizen." She brought her attention back to the god who was coming up to them.

"Hey Toshiro and…" Aizen glance at momo giving a light smile that kind of made her blush.

"Momo Hinamori." She answered back giving him a cute smile back that made Toshiro a little mad

"And Momo."

He thought to himself 'Wow she one good looking chick.'

"Do you need anything?" Toshiro asked breaking the silence.

"I came up here to get a calendar for practices and games since we're taking a break."

"Momo did you bring the calendars?" Toshiro glance at Momo who was still looking at her god.

"Um I left them in car I have to go get one." Momo said getting up to get one out the car.

"So she your girl friend?" Aizen asked with curiosity.

"No me and her are just friends" Toshiro answered looking at him with a cold look.

Momo walked to the car and felt her heart beat very fast at how Aizen was looking at her and thought to herself 'Wow he hot!'.Momo searched around the car and remembered that she had them on the counter in the kitchen. Momo was rushing this evening she forgot all about the papers. She walked back in and told him she had to give it to him tomorrow at the next practice. The practice begun back up again so momo went over there where Rukia was sitting at and asked if she seen there new teammate.

"Yeah he really cute" Rukia said

"I know he nice and seem pretty sweet." Momo blush looking at him skating. Rukia seen that look and knew she know that she had a crush on the new hottie Aizen.

"You have a crush on Aizen don't you." Rukia tease momo looked at Rukia who was giving her the look all momo could do was to turn a light red.

"Kind of but don't tell nobody especially Toshiro and the other." Momo said looking down at Toshiro who was giving out orders.

"Ok I wont tell nobody." Rukia gave her a trustworthy smile.

"You promise." Momo said again making sure Rukia was telling the truth.

"I promise."


End file.
